ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
List of Characters
There are various characters in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. The people in the cartoon are separated into categories of protagonists and antagonists. Creator of Ninjago *First Spinjitzu Master (Deceased) Protagonists Ninja Team *Lloyd Garmadon (Green Ninja/Golden Ninja/Master of Energy/Former Master of Golden Power) *Kai (Red Ninja/Master of Fire) *Zane (White Ninja/Titanium Ninja/Master of Ice) **P.I.X.A.L. **Falcon (Zane's Pet) *Cole (Black Ninja/Master of Earth) *Jay (Blue Ninja/Master of Lightning) *Nya (Water Ninja/Samurai X/Master of Water) *Sensei Wu (Teacher/Master of Creation) *Sensei Garmadon (Lloyd's Father/Master of Destruction/Deceased) Allies of the Protagonists *Misako (Lloyd's Mother) *Ronin (Usually) *Dr. Julien (Zane's Father/Deceased) *Ed (Jay's adoptive father) *Edna (Jay's adoptive mother) *Lou (Cole's Father) *Cyrus Borg *P.I.X.A.L. *Dareth (Brown Ninja) *Nelson (Purple Ninja) *Police Commissioner *Echo Zane *Falcon *Dr. Saunders *Seliel (Phantom Ninja, non-canon) Elemental Masters *Elemental Master of Shadow *Elemental Master of Earth *Elemental Master of Gravity *Ray (Kai and Nya's Father) *Maya (Kai and Nya's Mother) *Skylor's Mother *Ash *Gravis *Skylor *Paleman *Bolobo *Jacob *Karlof *Tox *Shade *Chamille *Neuro *Griffin Turner People From Other Realms *Fenwick *Nobu *Nimbus *Khanjikhan Civilians *Cathy *Gayle Gossip *Carridi *Fred Finley *Cliff Gordon *Genn *Mystake *Hibiki *Hiroshi *Night Watchman *Noonan *O'Doyle *Tommy *Simon *Jasper *Claire *Patty Keys *Postman *Rufus Macallister *Warden Noble *Tour Bus Driver *Rachel Sparrow *Suzie Wheeler *Phil *Jeff Darkley Students *Brad Tudabone *Gene *Sally *Finn Antagonists Ultimate Evil *The Overlord/Golden Master (presumably destroyed) Skulkin (now allies of the Ninja) *Samukai (Deceased) *Kruncha *Nuckal *Wyplash *Frakjaw *Chopov *Krazi *Bonezai Serpentine (now allies of the Ninja) *Anacondrai **Pythor P. Chumsworth **Arcturus *Hypnobrai **Slithraa **Mezmo **Rattla **Skales **Selma **Skales Jr. *Constrictai **Skalidor **Bytar **Chokun **Snike *Venomari **Acidicus **Lizaru **Spitta **Zoltar *Fangpyre **Fangtom **Fangdam **Fang-Suei **Snappa Pirates (Now allies of the Ninja) *Captain Soto *First Mate *No-Eyed Pete Stone Army (Now deceased) *General Kozu *Giant Stone Warrior *Stone Warriors *Stone Swordsmans *Stone Scouts Nindroids (now Cyrus Borg's security drones) *General Cryptor (Destroyed) *Nindroid Drones *Nindroid Warriors *Min-Droid (Destroyed) Anacondrai Cultists (now deceased) *Master Chen *Clouse (survived) *Zugu *Eyezor/Silvereye *Kapau/Kapau'rai *Chope/Chop'rai *Krait *Sleven *The Mechanic Ghost Warriors (now destroyed) *The Preeminent *Morro *Soul Archer *Bansha *Ghoultar *Wrayth *Attila *Hackler *Ming *Spyder *Howla *Wooo *Cowler *Cyrus *Ghurka *Pitch *Pyrrhus *Wail *Yokai *Skreemer Sky Pirates (now trapped again by Jay's last wish) *Nadakhan *Dilara *Flintlocke (Temporary Ally of the Ninja) *Dogshank (Temporary ally of the Ninja) *Doubloon *Monkey Wretch *Clancee (Temporary ally of the Ninja) *Bucko *Sqiffy *Cyren Ghost Teacher and Students *Sensei Yang *Chris *Martin *Chuck Vermillion *Acronix *Krux *Raggmunk *Machia *Blunck *Vermin *Rivett *Slackjaw *Tannin Creatures Dragons *Ultra Dragon **Ice Dragon **Fire Dragon **Earth Dragon **Lightning Dragon *Elemental Dragon **Golden Dragon ***Energy Dragon **Elemental Ice Dragon **Elemental Fire Dragon **Elemental Lightning Dragon **Elemental Earth Dragon **Elemental Metal Dragon **Elemental Speed Dragon **Elemental Mind Dragon **Elemental Shadow Dragon **Elemental Light Dragon **Elemental Gravity Dragon **Elemental Nature Dragon **Elemental Poison Dragon **Elemental Form Dragon **Elemental Smoke Dragon **Elemental Sound Dragon **Elemental Creation Dragon **Elemental Wind Dragon **Elemental Water Dragon **Water-Lightning Dragon Water Creatures *The Leviathan *Starteeth *Fangfish *Iceberg Whales Land Creatures *Treehorn Queen **Treehorn *The Great Devourer *Anacondrai Serpent *Ice Serpent *Spykor *Tiger Widow *Craglings *Mud Monsters Air Creatures *Ravture *Light Condors *Dark Condors *Ash Bats *Rockslide Bats *Frozen Owls Animals *Walliper *Wicked Spiders *Burning Snakes *Bongo Tigers *Boogie-Woogie Bears *Burnt Fish *Chewie Goats *Floating Cougars *Molten Moles *Polar Ice Bears *Ninja Bunnies *Ninja Squirrels *Ninja Tortoises Gallery Ninjago ninjas.jpg Nindroidsposter.PNG Group41.png Chokunsnikegroup.jpg 36Grouphug.png 45Regroup.png 36Groupmeetup.png Constrictaigroup.png Ninjago ninjas.jpg Ninjago ninjas by yellowgirlgreen-d5ap2fx.jpg NinjagoSeason1DVD.png Ninjago.png Ninjago 2014 title screen.jpg Ninjago Poster.png NinjagoBanner.png NinjaDeepstoneTeam.png LEGO-Ninjago-Staffel-3.1.jpg Ninjago12.jpg Ninja5.png NinjaCloud.png Black Ninja.png PirateSnakes.png Snakessubway.jpg Snakescheering.jpg HungrySnakesDT.PNG Snake Generals.png Riseofthesnakes49.JPG Goodnindroids.png Nobu54.png ColeGhost.png GhostDragonRoar.png GhostDragon.png Clouseghost.png GhostTalk.png MorroGhost.png 4Ghosts.png Imagecoleisaghost.jpg Master Ghost Archer.png Zane from Ghost Season.jpg GhostWall.png GhostWait.png GhostCartCGI.png Lloyd v Ghosts banner.png GhostHand.png Cultists41.png Cultists40.png Cultists382.png Cultists381.png Cultists.png HoodedCultists.png LloydBack54.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-20-15h52m42s147.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-20-15h49m12s861.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-20-15h39m16s081.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-20-15h38m49s714.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-20-15h57m35s463.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-20-15h40m12s551.png Fhhhjbdv.png.bmp Tumblr inline nn1s4kTM8C1tr1fnr 500.png RoSSerpentineBottles.png Serpentine1.png SerpentineGenerals21.png Serpentine.png Serpentine2.jpg Serpentine3.jpg Riseoftheserpentinebook.png 25Serpentinediscovery.png 34Serpentinefight.png 32Serpentineleaving.png 20Falconserpentine.png 20Serpentinegathering.png 26Serpentinecheering.png 13Serpentinemeeting.png Serpentinebus1.png Serpentinebus3.png Serpentinebus2.png Serpentinecrowd.png Serpentinetrain.png Resurrected Serpentine Garmadon.jpg SerpentinesSpear.PNG SerpentineSteal.PNG Serpentine At Museum.PNG SerpentineBus.PNG Ninjago2015Season4.png|''LEGO Ninjago'' MoS54Team.png Wu cru.jpg WuCruPoster.png Category:Ninjago Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Characters turned into a ghost Category:Main Antagonists Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Energy Category:Mind Category:Creation Category:Golden Power Category:Smoke Category:Sound Category:Water Category:Darkness Category:Destruction Category:Amber Category:Nature Category:Wind Category:Gravity Category:Shadow Category:Light Category:Magic Category:Poison Category:Speed Category:Metal Category:Elemental masters Category:First Elemental Masters Category:Ninja Category:Main protagonists Category:Robots Category:Ghosts Category:Monsters Category:Ninjago: Realm of Shadows Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Elemental Dragons Category:Dragons Category:2015 characters Category:2016 Characters Category:Day of the Departed Category:Skybound Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Rebooted Category:Rise of the Serpentine